Secret Of The Medabots RP Version
by HiddenAnimeCoveGang
Summary: Ikki and company have finally beaten Dr. Medaevil, but a mysterious figure proves that the fight has just begun. Can Ikki and the others save the human race from the evil Medabots or will the Medabots become the rulers of the planet?
1. Battle Won, War Begun

We don't own Medabots but we do own the made up characters. Any other characters that join will be put in future chapters. Please read and review!!!! I also edited the spelling mistakes in Medabot, Medabots, and Medawatch.

(Characters and who plays them)

Henry – Cheetaramon

Mysterious Metafighter AKA Shadowy Figure – Tikimon (Made Up Character Name To Be Given If Future Chapter)

Alexandra – Princess Serenity (Made Up Character)

Rintaro – Yami-Mokuba-Kaiba

Ikki – Alex The RPG Guy

Nica – Nica (Stratomon) (Made Up Character)

Erika – Nica (Stratomon)

Arcbeetle – Cheetaramon

Metabee – Ikki

Mystixen – Nica (Stratomon) (Made Up Character)

Kentaroth – Yami-Mokuba-Kaiba

Kilbeak – Tikimon (Made Up Character)

Brass – Nica (Stratomon)

**The Secret Of The Medabots**

**Chapter One: Battle Won, War Begun******

The rubber robo gang seems to have been defeated and Dr. Metaevil has gone with the Aliens into space. Ikky, Metabee and the gang believe that it is all over, but they are very wrong. As we speak a group of dangerous Medabots are gathering. Their leader, known as Erin, plans to use his powers to control all the Medabots in the world. He has a problem, however, his long lost brother is out there and he will try to stop him at all costs. Erin is a soul that was unleashed from a rare metal some time ago. He is from the past and was locked up as a metal along with all his kind. Erin is a prince in his time and the youngest twin out of him and his brother. His brother was chosen to become the leader of their kind but when Erin tried to stop him a catastrophe occurred. All the people where sealed away in Metals and have been that way until humans arrived and were able to unlock their souls. They put them into machines called Medabots and now use them for fighting. Erin, however, wants to return the world to the way it once was. Can Ikky and the gang stop him or will the earth be left in the hands of the Medabots?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Space Metafighter X smiles as Dr. Metaevil and the aliens disappear in the beam of light, "This is what you call history in the making."

A mysterious metafighter watches from afar on a building nearby, "You may have one this battle dear brother! But I will win the war!"

Alexandra, a reporter, stands out side the shop where Henry works and looks at everyone confused, "Wha... What happened? " she says as she looks at all the destruction that was done.

"Great just what we need... A reporter..." Space Metafighter X sighs, "I better get out of here before she starts 20 questions..." He says as he jumps into the air and out of sight.

The mysterious metafighter jumps from the building and into a nearby alleyway in a blur of shadows.

Alexandra sees Space Metafighter X run off and runs after him, "WAIT! SPACE METAFIGHTER X! COME BACK!!!"

"Oh great! She's following me!" Space Metafighter X says as he hides behind a building.

"Hey dudes! Why'd he leave! Man! That sucks! I wanted his autograph!" Rintaro says snapping his fingers.

Ikky stands there, mouth slightly open, staring at where Dr. Metaevil just was.

"Did you guys see that?" he asks stupidly. Then he whacks Metabee on the head. "METABEE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!! THAT EVIL MAN HAS BEEN LET LOOSE ON THE UNIVERSE AND YOU'RE TO BLAME!!!"

"Hey dude! Cool your jets man! I don't think that dudes gonna cause any more trouble to us..." Rintaro says.

"Rintaro's right Ikki. Dr. Metaevil has all intentions of changing his ways. You have to have more faith in people Ikki." Erika says as she photographs the group for the school newspaper.

"Erika, would you get that stupid thing out of my face?" Ikky sighs audibly. "I have a headache... I wanna go to bed..." he moans then looks around, "Where do you think the Space Metafighter X went?" Ikky asks, rubbing his head. "I wanted to ask him about the Metapower.... awww..." He looks around some more, "Well I think we've had enough adventure for one night. I say we all go home and sleep."

"I second that motion," Erika yawns.

"Let's go home miss Erika," Brass says.

"Ya," Erika nods.

"I agree completely dudes." Rintaro yawns, "Oh and Space Metafighter X disappeared when he saw that reporter chick."

"Ugh it just figures," Ikky mutters darkly. "C'mon, Metabee," he says, and stalks off into the night with the Medabot complaining behind him.

Erika giggled, "Maybe it's because he's got a crush on her? It's just like a boy to hide their real feelings," She says glancing at Ikki as he walks away then turning back to Brass, "Ok let's get out of here," She says to her Medabot companion as she turns and heads towards her house.

"See you dudes!" Rintaro says as he walks off towards his own house.

Space Metafighter X looks out from the shadows and watches as the others leave, "Don't let your guard down now my friends... The battles only but begun... And the war hasn't even started as of yet... You are strong and I know you will prove to be more then capable to protect the earth..." And with that he jumps into the air and out of sight.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Ikky sleeps, tossing and turning, during the night. Little does he know someone is watching him and Metabee, lying there, both competing on how loud they can snore... Something moves in the night.

A shadowy figure in a cloak slowly creeps towards the two snoring figures, "The rare metal should never have found its way to you Tenrio. Now I will take it back."

Ikky shuffled slightly in his sleep. In his bad dreams, a giant Medabot was chasing him. It wanted to take his head off. He ran and ran comically through his dream world, being chased by it. He would suddenly cry out in his dream, "No! You won't take it! NOOO!!!" and in his bed would shuffle and moan. Suddenly, the monster Medabot seized his head, and Ikky sat up with a scream, "YOU WON'T TAKE IT!!!! YOU WON'T!!!!!!!!"

This could easily be mistaken for the mysterious figure creeping through his window as a sudden red-handed catch.

To make matters more confusing, Metabee sat up dazed, eyes unfocused and muttering, "Ikky... whazzamatter?"

Chaos ruled the room for 3 seconds.

The figure quickly turns and the hood of his cloak falls. He jumps out of Ikki's window but not before Ikki realizes that this intruder looked familiar somehow.

Ikky jumped off his bed sleepily and ran to the window. Actually, it was more like a quick stagger. He rubbed his eyes hard and looked out quickly, scanning with what was left of his consciousness.

"Ikky, what is it?" Metabee said, a little bit more awake.

"There was someone in here then he jumped out my window," Ikky said disbelievingly, rubbing his eyes again.

"Someone jumped out your window? Don't be stupid, it was probably a dream," Metabee said grouchily, and flopped back into his bed, and turned over in the covers.

"It wasn't a dream!" Ikky muttered angrily. "I... hey, I didn't open the window tonight."

At this Metabee sat up again and looked questioningly at him. "You're sure? 100% sure?" he asked, and stood up, quickly going to the window and looking around.

"Yeah," Ikky said sleepily. "He looked familiar somehow..."

"It must have been a dream," Metabee finished lamely. "People you know don't decide to rob you; street people you've never seen do."

He went over to his box again and collapsed in a heap in it.

"It wasn't a dream!" Ikky said grouchily and looked outside for a couple more seconds before closing the window.

"You'll see... if he comes back, you'll see..."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A young girl named Nica was humming pleasantly to herself as she made her bed, readying it for the night. She smiled as she hummed, looking amusedly at her orange Medabot in the corner. It wasn't the ordinary type… this one was custom-made for her by her father's company, which made Medabots, and the medal wasn't ordinary, either.

From her head protruded a muzzle and from the top of it poked two black ears. Her snout was tipped by a black metal nose, and her eyes, which were turned off at the moment, were a yellow surrounded by a thin line of black. Her torso was red with a thick white stripe running down her belly. Her arms were long and thin, compared to most Medabots, and they too were red, the hands colored black. The hands, which to tell the truth looked more like paws, each had two hooks sticking out from their bottom. The feet were very similar, except that they had a different shape than most Medabots had and you could tell the Medabot was made for running all fours. Her red tail was tipped white, but there was something strange about the white metal; it seemed, by the way the lines ran across it, that it could open up to reveal something. Other than the hooks at her paws and the tail, there seemed to be nothing dangerous about her. Unnoticed by the swift looker, a black boxlike object was mounted on the Medabot's back. It contained the main weaponry, which included a laser, and the main defense mechanism, which was a force field, also used for another thing Nica was hiding. If the box was wheeled back, it was locked on with a special password and had runners to move and/or take it off, then one would find the medal compartment.

"We're finally here!" Nica took a deep and happy breath. "Let's hope there's good competition. Don't want to put in your medal and then find out that we're invincible." She smiled to herself, chuckling dryly. She knew this wouldn't happen. Finally her father had allowed her a Medabot. It had taken her a long time for her to save up enough allowance... he had always reminded her that if she wanted something, she must work for it. He was right, she appreciated the Medabot a lot more since she'd had to work for it.

As she finished making her bed, Nica sighed and sat down on a nearby chair, looking at her Medabot longingly. "It needs a name," she decided. "I mean, she needs a name." She glanced at her Medawatch, strapped onto her wrist, and opened the compartment. Gazing at the medal, she pulled it out and looked at it, turning it around in her hands. A fox-type metal. What would her Medabot be like? Arrogant? Nice? Powerful? Sweet? 

"I wish Father would let me put the medal in today!" Nica slumped against the chair heavily. "Oh well. Maybe I can debate on names while I wait. Hmm... she's a vixen, so that means she'd by sly. And not to mention beautiful." The girl turned an eye toward the Medabot. "She's got changeable back legs, so she can walk on two if need be... she's built for agility... and what else? Let's see... oh, yes. Her secret weapon. Being a vixen, I think I'll focus on beautiful and mysterious names. Roxanne? Vixennia...? Syllmaribot? Nah." She went into a thinking position and sat motionless, debating over herself.

Suddenly Nica opened her eyes and jumped, pointing a finger into the ceiling. "Her name will be Mystixen!" The medal, left on the chair, glittered in the moonlight. It seemed to agree.

Happily she jumped into bed and pulled her covers over herself. Tomorrow would be just like Christmas!


	2. The Birth Of Mystixen

We don't own Medabots but we do own the made up characters. Any other characters that join will be put in future chapters. Please read and review!!!!

(Characters and who plays them)

Henry – Cheetaramon

Mysterious Medafighter AKA Shadowy Figure – Tikimon (Made Up Character Name To Be Given If Future Chapter)

Alexandra – Princess Serenity (Made Up Character)

Rintaro – Yami-Mokuba-Kaiba

Ikki – Alex The RPG Guy

Nica – Nica (Stratomon) (Made Up Character)

Erika – Nica (Stratomon)

Arcbeetle – Cheetaramon

Metabee – Ikki

Mystixen – Nica (Stratomon) (Made Up Character)

Kentaroth – Yami-Mokuba-Kaiba

Kilbeak – Tikimon (Made Up Character)

Brass – Nica (Stratomon)

Karen - Nica (Stratomon)

Kouji - Alex The RPG Guy

Sumilidon - Alex The RPG Guy

Neutra Nurse - Nica (Stratomon)

**The Secret Of The Medabots**

**Chapter Two: The Birth Of Mystixen**

The next day Rintaro walks into the hopmart where Henry works. Ikky and Metabee where already there, "Hey dudes what's up?"

Ikky is there, arguing with Henry and Metabee over a sundae. "I'm serious!!" he keeps yelling at Henry. Then he sees Rintaro, goes over, grabs him, and starts shaking him wildly, "Rintaro!! There was a guy at my window last night he tried to kill me I'm in danger help me help meeee!!!!!"

Henry looks at Ikky and sighs, "Ikky... You're just imagining things... Just relax... No one tried to kill you... No one snuck into your house last night... And there is absolutely nothing to worry about..."

"What a scoop! The champion Medafighter Ikky Tenryuo gets visited at midnight by a strange bandit!" Erika appears at the doorway, finger up at the ceiling, that strange reporter gleam in her eye. "Ikky! You've got to tell me all about it! What did he look like? Did you get any pictures? Which way did he disappear to?" She flips out a pad of paper and starts scribbling furiously, then takes out her camera and takes a few (to be very lenient) pictures of Ikky, nearly blinding him with flashes. Afterwards, she jumps all around Metabee waving her hands wildly. "Did you see him, Metabee? What was he like?!" 

Outside, a fancy car pulls up. It is not a limo, but anyone could tell it wasn't an ordinary car, either. A tall man dressed in black runs out from the front of the car and opens the backseat door, saluting smartly. 

"I really wish Dad would stop sending me around with guards all the time," the girl inside mutters, stepping out of the car. "Thank you, Wade. That's all." Immediately after the backseat door is shut, two other men jump out of somewhere in the car, holding the Medabot to be born that morning. They set it down with extreme care in front of the girl, and she nods to them. "Thank you, Bruno, Dan. You may leave. Actually, I would prefer you to." Nica shoots a menacing glance their way, and they quickly oblige, jumping back into the car and driving off. 

Finally she allows herself to beam, throwing her arms around her precious Medabot. "I really wish I could share this moment with a friend... but..." she sighs, not continuing, then looks up at the store name with a frown. 24-Hour Hopmart, she reads, then looks down inside. "Why, there are people in there! And it's a Medabot store! Some of my Dad's models are in there, too..." The girl smiles, making up her mind quickly. 

She bursts into the store with a grin, "Hello everyone! I was just wondering if anyone would like to accompany me in christening my new Medabot. By that I mean that I'll put the medal in for the first time. I want to... uhh... err. . . ." Then she turns a hot red, sheepishly averting her gaze from all those that must certainly (she thinks) be staring at her.

Henry smiles at the young enthusiastic girl, "Of course we'd love to. Right guys?" He says looking around at the other inhabitants of the hopmart. 

Ikky sat in a chair, being hammered by Erika. "Yeah, we would Henry," he says loudly, "but Erika is apparently dying to get the inside story on the guy who was at my window last night..." 

After that he proceeded to run around the room being chased by Erika, screaming that if Erika didn't stop he would start thinking SHE was at his window.

Henry glares at the two, "No running in the shop you two! Sit down already or take it outside."

Erika stopped running around chasing Ikky and sighed, rolling her eyes and shrugging in Nica's direction, as if saying 'boys'. Then she smiled. "We'd love to see your new Medabot, wouldn't we, Brass?" The Medabot that had quietly stood beside the entrance the entire time nodded. "Yes, Miss Erika." If Medabots had faces, this one would have a pleasant smile. 

Nica smiled and regained her composure, straightening out her frizzy skirt a little bit. (She hated the skirt, but of course, this was not the time to say it).

She mustered up what courage she had and said, "Well then, she's right outside... please accompany me." She bowed her head, grinned, and walked out the door. 

Erika shrugged at Ikky and Henry, "Can't hurt to help out a beginner, can it?" And walked out after Nica. Brass followed right behind quietly. 

The future Mystixen was propped against the wall in a sitting position - she had her human legs on this time. She was beautiful, and if Nica had only known beforehand, Mystixen would use it to her advantage. To a very big advantage.

Henry smiles and follows, "I have the feeling she's no beginner Erika... Not completely." He watches the young girl curiously when we exits the store.

Ikky wiggled a finger in his ear, panting and resting on a chair. "No, I don't think helping a beginner would hurt.. but I'm too tired to go outside. Why can't she do it in here?" 

"Aww come on, Ikky!" Metabee snapped. "Let's go watch her activate her Medabot!" 

"I'm too tired," Ikky complained. "I don't want to." 

"You never wanna do anything fun!" Metabee growled, and grabbed Ikky by the back of the shirt. 

"HEY HEY!! METABEE!!! METABEE STOP!! I'M YOUR METAFIGHTER!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO THIS!! STOP!!" Ikky yelped as Metabee dragged him outside.

Rintaro looks at Ikky trying not to laugh, "You ok dude? Cool down before you pull something," He says as he walks out ready to see the new Medabots birth.

Henry nods to the young girl, "Ok go ahead uhh... what is your name again?"

Rintaro scratches his head then looks at the girl, "Ya, you never gave us your name dudette."

As the group talked and got ready to see the birth of the new Medabot someone watches from high up on a nearby building.

Nica blushed. "You're right there. I didn't. My name's Nica. Well, anyway, that's my nickname. My full name..." she shrugged, "I'll tell you later." 

The girl smiled then, glancing at all those gathered. Joy fluttered in her heart for a moment, having company for something she thought she'd have done alone. Then she turned to her Medabot and took a deep breath. She had practiced doing this so many times in the past year - countless, countless times. 

Erika watched Nica next to Brass, and then got an idea. She propped her camera on Brass' shoulder and whipped out her microphone. "Reporters cannot let even the smallest event go by unnoticed," she whispered to her Medabot, smiling, then moved the switch on her mike and the one on the camera to ON. 

"Your school reporter Erika here, and we are about to witness the birth of a new Medabot in the community!" She said in her usual Erika's-on-camera-again voice. "This, my friends, will make a good documentary!" she added the last sentence out-of-camera.

But Monique di Falestino Valencci wasn't listening. She held up her Medawatch and pressed a small button. The cover flipped open. There was her Medabot's medal, gleaming, its small green jewel beating like a heart. Nica pressed another button on her Medawatch, and the medal sprang up into the air - only to be caught by the same hand that had caressed it only the night before. The girl held it in two fingers for a couple of seconds, admiring it. Then she turned to her Medabot. 

"I christen thee with the power of my sires before me, to be named Mystixen di Falestino Valencci, second in the line of the Falestino Valencci family's Medabots. I wish thy heart to be pure and thy mind to be wise. May thy feet carry thee to the right path! Rise, daughter of the vixen!" 

Then Nica kneeled and placed the medal in its slot, closing the hatch slowly. She then rolled the strange black box on the Medabot's back into place above the hatch, and stood up. 

"I think this girl is exaggerating a bit, don't you? Mystixen di Falestavo Valenzi, or whatever? I mean, come on!" Erika was whispering to Ikky. 

"I think that was a beautiful ceremony, Miss Erika," Brass said, still holding the camera. Two doves in a tree nearby rustled, and then took off. 

"When is the Medabot going to move?" The impatient pink-overalled girl asked, waiting for the right moment in which to explode into the camera.

Ikky watched nonchalantly as Metabee tightened his fists excitedly and almost danced, with a happy gleam in his eye. 

"This is so exiting!" he cries. Ikky sighs and watches.

Henry thinks to himself, 'Falestino Valencci... Where have I heard that before?' then he shrugs it off, "That was a wonderful ceremony Nica. Don't worry I'm sure your Medabot will awaken soon enough."

The figure watching from above smirks a bit, "Hmm... Interesting... Go Kilbeak," The large bird like Medabot swoops down from the building and heads straight for the group. It opens its mouth for an attack.

Nica smiled as the Medabot's yellow eyes turned on. It turned its head and stood up smoothly, as if it hadn't only just been born. She cocked her head at Metabee and seemed to smile flirtatiously. Nica blinked. 

"Hmm... yes, rusty brown hair, beautiful complexion, nice body... pretty, but not nearly as beautiful as myself... So, you're my Medafighter?" Mystixen looked up at Nica, measuring her with her gaze. 

"Yeah... My name's-" 

"Oh, I know your name, Nica. It's not the first time I've awakened. They had to test me in the lab, y'know. Oh, and move aside, hun, enemy behind you." 

The girl jumped to the side as the bird Medabot swooped down, eyes wide. How could Mystixen be so calm? How was she so... fast? 

The Medabot almost flew with the speed she was at - rushing from side to side viciously as she aimed punches and kicks at the bird. All of this was done in such a way so that every time she landed, she didn't hesitate or falter, and always seemed to jump so that the sun glinted off her beautiful stainless steel covering, and never allowed herself a move without a smile, a wink, or some kind of twist in midair toward the camera. 

Erika was also wide-eyed, and her mouth hung open. "Oh my... what a... geez!" Then she turned her head huffily. "What a show-off! But anyway, a reporter's gotta do what a reporter's gotta do!" She pulled the mike toward her mouth, told Brass to aim the camera at the fighters, and started talking. "What a SCOOP! We are here watching an amazing robattle between a mysterious flying Medabot and the newly awakened Medabot Mystixen! Her Medafighter is trying to sort things out at the moment, as Mystixen has apparently exceeded her expectations and is acting on her own only seconds after being activated! Will this Medabot disobey her Medafighter like Ikky's Metabee? Why is she so flirtatious? Where was she made? What kind of girl is this Medafighter? Keep tuned, because we're sure to find out soon!"

Rintaro grins, "whoa dudes! This rocks! Go! YA! Get in there, Kentaroth!" 

Kentaroth stays back. 

Rintaro looks at him Medabot, "Hey?!" he then turns to look at the fighters, "Oh, never mind. She's got it under control anyway," He sighs and looks up, "Huh? Hey dudes I think someone's up there!" he says as he points to the tall building and the figure standing on it.

The Mysterious Medafighter glares at Rintaro then turns and walks away to the other side of the roof then jumps down like it's nothing... leaving the poor Kilbeak to take the punishment.

Mystixen landed neatly. Kilbeak fell to the ground with a thump. She dusted off her own paws and smiled disconcertedly towards Nica. "That was easy enough. I didn't even have to use my special technique or my built-in machines!" 

Nica was frowning. "Mystixen, why'd you go and beat that Medabot without consideration? You should be more courteous towards others." 

"Oh, I'm courteous, Nica." The Medabot's eyes flashed. "But unless you didn't notice, if I hadn't attacked that Medabot, he would have scratched my new polished metal covering!" 

Nica kept frowning, but she instead turned to look at the Medabot. She ran over to it from a distance and noticed that its medal hatch wasn't yet open. "So, your Medafighter just left you here alone," she whispered, more to herself than to the Medabot. "Poor thing... Mystixen, stay at defensive. He may still have some power left in him." 

"I know what to do, Nica, leave this to me!" 

"But I'M your Medafighter! Reality check here!" 

"I said I CAN DO IT ALONE!".... 

Brass spoke up suddenly, giving out both the Medabots' known stats. "Medabot: Kilbeak. Medafighter: Unknown. Specialty: Unknown," she said indicating the bird like Medabot. She then turned to look at Mystixen, "Medabot: Mystixen. Medafighter: Nica. Specialty: Lure and Catch." 

Erika smiled to herself. "This robattle is turning out to be spectacular, folks! Mystixen has thrown Kilbeak to the ground and is waiting to see if he can actually move any further! Nica and Mystixen are currently arguing about something... so, that Medabot does have an unruly medal!" 

"Hey, I heard that!" Mystixen's eyes reddened and she glared at the girl-reporter. "The only reason I'm arguing with my Medafighter right now is because she doesn't trust me!" 

"I DO, Mystixen, but you should at least hear other's opinions-" 

"I'm hearing them! You just don't want to listen to MINE!-" 

Erika blinked, and whispered something to Brass. "Those two are just like Ikky and Metabee!" 

"Miss Erika, I think that they're not exactly. Metabee would have used his Laser Cannon on Ikky by now..." 

"Yeah, you're right..." Erika stared blankly at the two arguing on the battlefield. "They seem to have a feminine twirl to them, too..." she added absentmindedly.

Rintaro grinned from ear to ear, "That was so wicked dudes... uh... dudettes..."

Mystixen couldn't help hearing Rintaro's comment, and she couldn't resist turning around and winking at him. "All in a day's work, my friend!" She said with a giggle, gesturing the 'peace' sign with her right hand.

Nica was frowning, completely dumbfounded. She didn't understand her Medabot one bit. One minute she was arguing her resistors off, and the next she was smiling and winking at a guy. She raised an eyebrow, and sighing, leaned against the wall of the nearest building. There was no remedy to this - Mystixen was her Medabot. She'd have to deal with her.


	3. The Mysterious Medafighter

We don't own Medabots but we do own the made up characters. Any other characters that join will be put in future chapters. Please read and review!!!!

(Characters and who plays them)

Henry – Cheetaramon

Mysterious Medafighter AKA Shadowy Figure – Tikimon (Made Up Character Name To Be Given If Future Chapter)

Alexandra – Princess Serenity (Made Up Character)

Rintaro – Yami-Mokuba-Kaiba

Ikki – Alex The RPG Guy

Nica – Nica (Stratomon) (Made Up Character)

Erika – Nica (Stratomon)

Arcbeetle – Cheetaramon

Metabee – Ikki

Mystixen – Nica (Stratomon) (Made Up Character)

Kentaroth – Yami-Mokuba-Kaiba

Kilbeak – Tikimon (Made Up Character)

Brass – Nica (Stratomon)

Karen - Nica (Stratomon)

Kouji - Alex The RPG Guy

Sumilidon - Alex The RPG Guy

Neutra Nurse - Nica (Stratomon)

**The Secret Of The Medabots**

**Chapter Three: The Mysterious Medafighter**

****

"IIIKKKKKYYYYYYY!!!!!!" Metabee roared, and stomped toward him so hard the ground shook with each step. "HOW COME YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, HUH?! WHY CAN'T I ROBATTLE WITH EVERYONE ELSE?!?!

"Metabee-" Ikky began, but was cut short.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'M GOOD ENOUGH?"

"Metabee-"

"ARE YOU TOO LAZY TO ROBATTLE?!?!?"

"Met-"

"CAN'T YOU GET UP FOR ONCE AND DO THE-"

"METABEE!!!!" Ikky shouted over his voice. "GO AND LOOK FOR THAT MYSTERIOUS FIGURE ON THE ROOF, WILL YOU?!?!"

Meade stared, put out.

"Oh," he muttered. "OK then..."

He quickly scrambled up onto a roof and started chasing after the already distant figure across rooftops while Ikky ran after him through the streets.

"Come on everyone!" Ikky shouted after them as he ran round a corner.

Henry bit his lip slightly, "Guys I don't think that's a good idea... Just leave whoever that was alone..." he shouted to the two running figures, 'Please' he added quietly.

The mysterious medafighter smirked, "Yes, follow me little children," he laughs evilly as he slowed down a bit as to make sure they could keep up.

Erika needed no further encouragement. She ran right at Ikky's heels, keeping Brass beside her taping all the action.

"Come on, Nica!" she shouted back at the rusty-brown haired girl.

Nica nodded to Erika, and shouted out quick instructions to Mystixen. "Run ahead and head him off! I know you're fast enough. Here -" she clicked a button on her medawatch, "Transport fox legs!"

Mystixen's back feet changed into ones that would make her run on all fours. The medabot grunted unhappily (I'm not pretty on four legs), and ran after the others. For once she listened to her Medafighter. She sped past Ikky, Metabee, Erika and Brass and swiftly jumped onto the roof in front of Metabee. She charged for the enemy, and just when she was a few yards away she sped off in another direction, unseen.

Satisfied, Nica ran over to the fallen Kilbeak and picked him up in her arms. She ran to catch up with the other Medafighters and their Medabots, and was running easily not far behind Brass and her camera only a few moments later, completely ignoring Henry.

Henry sighed then quickly backed up behind a building. He lifted his sleeve revealing the medawatch he always wore. He quickly pressed a button, "Transport Medabot!"

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a Medabot stood in front of him.

"Ok Arcbeetle. You know what to do. I'll meet you there. Be careful, I know he's up to something."

Ikky ran and ran, following Metabee. At some point Metabee fell of the roof and crashed unpleasantly to the ground, but Ikky simply picked him up, yelling "I can still see him!" and continues running, carrying Metabee over his shoulder.

Then he suddenly called back to everyone as he ran, "I KNEW IT!!! He's the guy that was at my window last night!!!"

Everyone exchanges shocked glances as they followed the chase.

Two figures suddenly appeared on the rooftops following the chase. The beetle medabot and the masked figure in black quickly ran at the stranger.

The mysterious medafighter jumped off of the roof suddenly and into an abandoned section of the city and turned to wait for his "Guests", 'I knew they would come.'

 Ikky rounds the corner and pants hard, finally getting enough air to drop Metabee and point dramatically at the standing figure.

"AHA!!!"

The mysterious medafighter smirked and looked at Ikki and Metabee, "So glad of you to join us," he laughed and snapped his fingers and medabots emerge from every direction. There were Medabots of every shape and size and they all ready their weapons pointing them at Ikki.

Nica and Erika nearly ran into Ikky when he stopped, but they managed to skid to a halt just in time. Nica's eyes blazed fiercely and she glared at the Mysterious Medafighter.

"I bring your Medabot back, only to be pointed at with guns! You're not worth a tin to spit in!" She had a mean look about her, for all that she was small and had a child's face. She carefully laid the medabot down on the ground, and he didn't make an either defensive or offensive move. It was only his head and torso that weren't fully damaged, so he couldn't have done any harm anyway. "There's your Kilbeak," she nearly spat, "But I daresay you don't deserve him."

Erika was now back-to-back with Ikky, trying to both shield herself and be tactful at the same time. Brass was in front of her, arms outspread.

"Miss Erika, there's too many to analyze!" she said in a distressed tone.

"Hold still, Brass, we've dealt with more than this before. Leave this to me."

Obediently the medabot did as she was bid, not moving, but she'd jump in if she was needed. She wasn't the fighting type and was more likely to get in the way in a physical battle rather than be much help.

Nica joined the three, back-to-back on another side. She had her medawatch up to her mouth, but Mystixen was nowhere in sight.

 "Thank you but I really do not need that weakling any longer" the mysterious medafighter said as he nodded to two Medabots who went and dragged Kilbeak away. He then looked around for a second or two then smirked, "I know you're out there. Surrender or your little friends can say their prayers. Let's make this clean and easy for once."

Rintaro ran over and saw the others being surrounded by the medabots and quickly bought up his medawatch to his mouth, "Go Kentaroth!"

Kentaroth appeared and prepared for battle.

Unnoticed behind locks of rusty-brown hair, there was a little speaker attached to Nica's ear. Mystixen was talking to her quickly, telling her all she'd seen about those medabots.

"It'll be tough," the medabot smirked, "But I'm tougher."

"When the going gets tough, the tough get going!" Nica agreed, whispering into her medawatch. She scanned the medabots on her side with her eyes. "Right then, on three, Mysti..."

"THREE!" The medabot shouted with glee, jumping over the fort of medabots and neatly landing on all fours in front of them, her foxtail waving tauntingly. "Bet you can't catch me," she said, turning to face her enemies and sitting down with a purr. "Even with all your muscles and guns, I must say that you boys cannot defeat me. Oh, here's a challenge: whoever knocks me out of the game gets a date with me!" She winked and giggled girlishly, still sitting in the same position, her tail moving slowly from side to side on the ground.

Nica groaned and sighed, but said nothing. She waited for the first move from the mysterious medafighter.

Erika was smirking, holding her mike up. "So, a mean band of mysterious medabots surrounds three schoolchildren and a school news reporter! Let's see if they can take us down!

"Brass! Analysis of..." she held up her hand and moved it across the masses of medabots... "HIM!" She pointed directly at the mysterious medafighter.

The mysterious medafighter smirked, waiting for the little medabot to do her analysis

"Very sorry miss Erika but I can't tell you much. Medabot's can't analyse people, but I can see through that cloak of his. All I can tell you is that medafighter is male with white hair and is about the height of… Henry I believe," Brass said.

The mysterious medafighter turned to his medabots then looked up towards the sky, "Make your choice now! Lose your little friends or surrender! You know what all these Medabots can do so are you going to let them do it or are you going to stop me?"]

"Lose our friends? You see, that is technically and emotionally impossible," Erika said tactfully. "Of course, you can physically destroy their medals, which would mean we'd lose them that way... but you see, we aren't going to let you."

Nica, Brass and Mystixen nodded agreement. Suddenly Nica shouted out a move.

"Mystixen! Right-left tackle from the lateral side!"

She was a blur as she obeyed. She charged forward toward one burly-looking medabot and started hitting him all over. A kick here, a tail-slam there, an uppercut on the side - you couldn't really tell what she was doing until she neatly landed back in place on all four paws. The medabot she had attacked sported several dents. Mystixen hadn't even broke a sweat! (If medabots can...)

The mysterious medafighter started to laugh, "Who said I was talking to you. I meant that if the person who is hiding right now does not show himself and surrender then all of you will die," he smirked then turned back to the sky "So? Is it bye bye little kiddies or will you surrender?"

Space Medafighter X suddenly jumped down from the buildings all of a sudden landing a little ways off from the others. He looked at the mysterious medafighter and glared at him, "Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this."


End file.
